Memories of a Ghoul
by Chappy Kuchiki
Summary: Serie de Drabbles que cuenta los más profundos sentimientos y pensamientos de cada personaje con una pizca de romance y comedia pero conservando la historia principal. Advertencia: Contiene mucho Spoiler. Drabbles basados en él manga.
1. The violet eyed girl

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor: Ishida Sui.

**Summary:** Serie de Drabbles que cuenta los más profundos sentimientos y pensamientos de cada personaje con una pizca de romance y comedia pero conservando la historia principal. Advertencia: Contiene mucho Spoiler. Drabbles basados en él manga.

Hola :DD bueno, me encanto este anime y ya leí el manga y estoy tan fascinada que tuve que hacer un fanfic, se me ocurrió hacer una serie de Drabbles con pensamientos de algunos personajes y con algo de romance, la única advertencia seria que contiene spoiler. Yo leo él manga en inglés y voy bastante adelantada, así que intentare no hacer un Drabble con ese Spoiler y solamente con los capítulos que ya están traducidos al español. Este está basado en el primer capítulo del Manga cuando Kaneki y Hide están en la cafetería, decidí que este sería el primero. Tengo que aclarar que me gusta la pareja de Touka y Kaneki (? y algunos Drabbles será para esta pareja, sin más los dejo con el capítulo, intentare actualizar como tres veces por semana, ya que los capítulos son sencillos y cortos. si quieren un Drabble en especifico pueden decirme en los comentarios, de un personaje, pareja o escena que les haya gustado, aunque quiero aclarar que no soy muy buena escribiendo las peleas pero podriá hacer un esfuerzo.

* * *

**Capitulo uno: The violet eyed girl**

-Kaneki siempre le había encantado leer, desde que padre le había dejado aquel montón de libros solo para él, lo único que pudo hacer era comenzar a leerlo, siempre había estado solo luego de que sus padres murieran y el quedara al cuidado de su tía que no hacía más que reprocharlo, se escondió tras de libros desde aquel horrible impacto en su vida, y no era nada desagradable, en cambio es algo que le encantaba hacer.

-El día veintiocho, partes de los restos de un joven fueron encontrados en la calle cerca del edificio Takada, fluidos lo cual se piensa que pertenecen a Ghoul, fueron encontrados en la escena, investigadores piensan que esto fue obra de Ghoul tipo comedor y ya han comenzado la búsqueda por todo el lugar-el ruido de la cafetería no le dejaba leer de todo tranquilo, desde aquel ataque de Ghoul, las noticias no paraban de dar información algo que lo estaba cansando de una buena vez, en cambio, su amigo Nagachika estaba pegado escuchando las noticias, él era muy curioso por naturaleza y aunque a veces fuera como un crio, era alguien con un gran cerebro y era inteligente a pesar de su actitud y apariencia, incluso podría llegar muy lejos gracias a su intuición.

-Hay rumores de que hay un comedor está atacando la ciudad de Tokio ¿Pero que son realmente? Hoy le preguntaremos al Doctor Ogura, un investigador que estudia al "Comedor"- esta vez dejo el libro a un lado para prestar atención, realmente no odiaba a los Ghoul como todos los demás, se la hacía algo increíble y fascinante, a veces se preguntaba si realmente os Ghoul era una verdadera amenaza, después de todo eran un ser vivo, tenían sentimientos y quizá hacen lo que hacen para sobrevivir.

-Que aterrador, el edificio Takada está muy cerca de aquí-dijo el rubio dándole la cara a su amigo por primera vez luego de estar toda al hora pegado a la televisión.- ¡Tu serias comido en un segundo Kaneki!-exclamo el chico burlón.-Eres un chico delgado que siempre lee libros incompresibles.

-¿Qué quieres decir con incomprensibles? –pregunto arqueando una ceja.- Hide, si de verdad tomaras un libro y lo leyeras lo entenderías.

-No lo creo caería dormido inmediatamente-agrego recostando su rostro en la mesa.-Oye Kaneki.

-¿Qué ocurre Hide?-pregunto tomando un sorbo de café.

-¿Realmente existen monstros que comen personas? De cualquier forma nunca hemos visto alguno.-he escuchado que se disfrazan como humanos y se mantienen al asecho es por eso que aparecen de repente y cosas así.-¡Quizás seas un Ghoul Kaneki!-le grito su amigo.

Kaneki suspiro.

-Eres un idiota Hide, además, si realmente lo fuera creo que ya estarías muerto hace mucho tiempo-le dijo y su amigo reflejo una cara de horror, él sonrió.- Tú dices "Monstruos disfrazados de humanos" pero no podrían ser ¿Monstruos con forma humana?

-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? Como por ejemplo de ¿Cuál de todas las chicas guapas de esta cafetería es de la que me hablabas?- Pregunto mirando a todos lados.

-¡No lo grites Hide! Y ¡No mires a todos lados de esa forma!-le grito sonrojado.

-Oh ¿Es aquella?-le pregunto señalando a una camarera de cabello purpura.

-No, yo te hable de una clienta y ella es una camarera-le explico.-Aunque definitivamente es preciosa-pensó viéndola detalladamente, color de cabello purpura, ojos violeras que ocultaba con su grande flequillo, piel blanca y cuerpo bien proporcionado. Nunca le habían interesado mucho las chicas que no tuvieran sus mismos gustos, pero ahora encontró a una que le aprecia realmente atractiva. La chica con la que tendría una cita era totalmente diferente, amable, cariñosa y dulce, en cambio aquella era amable y misteriosa, una perfecta mezcla para llamar su atención.

-¡Disculpa!-le grito Hide a la camarera y esta se volteó a verlos confundida.

-¿Sí?-pregunto, su voz era un poco gruesa y firme.

-¡ ¿Puedo pedirte algo?! ¡Quiero un Cappuccino! ¿Qué quieres tu Kaneki?

-Em…yo estoy bien-dijo apenado, no era la primera vez que su amigo lo avergonzaba en público, francamente estaba acostumbrado, pero cuando se trataba de una chica, eso sí que era vergonzoso.

-Entonces, un Cappuccino-apunto en su libreta.

-¡Espera! ¿Podría saber tu nombre?-le pregunto con aquella sonrisa, Kaneki deseaba golpearse contra la mesa, esa era su sonrisa de "Galán" como lo llamaba él.

-Touka Kirishima-le respondió confundida.

-¡Señorita Kirishima! ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-le pregunto tomando sus manos.

-¡Hide!-grito su Kaneki.

-¡No!-le dijo sonrojada, luego de eso salió huyendo y Kaneki miro a su amigo molesto.

-Es tan linda-suspiro Hide sonrojado. Y por primera vez le dio razón a su amigo, aquella chica si era linda, era un lástima que ya había encontrado a Rize, ya que si no fuera así, ahorita estaría intentando conocer a aquella chica de ojos violeta.


	2. I m Hungry

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor: Ishida Sui.

**Nota:** Este capitulo esta basado en el capitulo tres del manga.

**Advertencias:** **Spoiler**, lenguaje inapropiado en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

**Capitulo dos: I´m Hungry **

-No sabía en qué momento su vida había dado un grito tan drástico primero estaba con una chica hermosa que tenía los mismo gusto que el por los libros, que salieron juntos un par de veces y que luego había intentado comerlo, había sido tan ciego y confiado, una de las cosas que odiaba de sí mismo era confiar muy rápido en los demás, no sabía cuántas veces había pasado ya y cuantas veces eso le traía consecuencias desfavorables, había pasado un tiempo desde que había salido del hospital, se sentía hastiado, recordó una historia que había leído en octavo grado, trataba de un chico que se convirtió en un insecto gigante, había pensado en aquel entonces ¿Qué haría si se convirtiera en un insecto? Eran reflexiones oscuras sin importancia, pero, era algo que estaba viviendo justo ahora. Eso solo se lo había imaginado, pero no pensó que realmente ocurriría algo similar a ello, no era un insecto gigante, era un monstruo en forma humana, era un Ghoul.

Estaba volviéndose loco, toda la comida que probaba resultaba repugnante, la sopa le sabía aceite de motor usado, el tofu tenía una textura como si se tratara de grasa animal solidificada, el arroz era como comer pegamento, en resumen todo era asqueroso y todo lo que intentaba comer a la fuerza terminaba vomitándolo en el inodoro era lamentable, era un asco, el mismo se daba asco. Hasta su amigo Hide había notado que algo le pasaba, y solo colocaba excusas como aún se estaba recuperando del accidente y que no se sentía del todo bien, y había insistido llevarlo a un restaurant llamado "Big Girl" donde servían deliciosa hamburguesas, y por si fuera poco estaba repleto de mujeres que servían la comida, pero incluso su hamburguesa favorita no lograba darle apetito, en cambio al ver a una de aquellas mujeres del lugar, se le hizo agua la boca.

Siempre que comía esa comida siempre la carne era jugosa y tenía un buen sabor, y ahora era como si comiera intestinos, cada vez que caminaba y una persona pasaba a su lado era un enorme sufrimiento para él el aroma de la carne humana lo estaba torturando y realmente quería probar aunque sea un bocado.

-En la famosa historia de Kafka la trama trata de chico que se transforma en insecto, ese chico, se da cuenta que su gusto por la comida ha cambiado, ni siquiera puede tomar poner comida fresca en su boca pero en cambio desarrolla gusto pos quesos podridos y cosas en mal estado, si eso era verdad, entonces ¿Cuál era su queso podrido?

Salió de su casa sintiendo enormes ganas de comer, con un abrigo y una capucha que escondía su rostro con enormes ojeras y unas ganas de alimentarse. Veía gente pasar a su alrededor algunos lo miraban de manera extraña y otros lo empujaban, el solo podía oler a carne, carne, chicos, chicas, niños, adultos, todo era carne, deliciosa carne.

-¡Oye! ¡Estas mostrando mucho tus piernas! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-escucho decir de un callejón, el olor era agradable, como cuando tu madre cocina tu platillo favorito y sientes tanta hambre que te lo devoras de un solo bocado, se acercó lentamente y pudo ver como un hombre grande y alto molestaba a alguien, el hombre se apartó y pudo ver la figura de una mujer, y resulto ser la misma chica de la cafetería, aquella que Hide había molestado preguntándole cosas, llevaba puesta una camisa negra de manga larga, y unos shorts negros que hacía que mostraran sus blancas y largas piernas, se veían suaves y deliciosas y aquella cadera delgada, con el interior repleto de órganos.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-le pregunto el hombre prestándole atención.- ¡Estas interrumpiendo mi diversión! El hombre se acercó a él y lo tomo por la chaqueta, haciendo que su capucha cayera y dejara su rostro descubierto.- ¡Eres un maldito monstruo!-le grito al ver su ojo de color negro. El hombre fue cortado en la cara tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de pensar que había pasado, su cuerpo muerto y cubierto de sangre hizo que su paladar babeara, se veía delicioso.

-Demonios, ni siquiera quería matarlo-comento.-Creo que tomare un poco aunque la carne de este idiota sea asquerosa.- ¿Quieres algo?-le pregunto la peli violeta, Kaneki se quedó helado. ¿Comer a una persona? ¿Esa chica era un ghoul? Incluso había pensado en lo apetitosa que se veía.- ¿Quieres o no?-volvió a preguntar. Ella se acercó más y el bajo su cabeza.-Que extraño un solo ojo es de color negro. El no pudo soportarlo más y corrió, corrió todo lo que pudo, era un verdadero infierno. -¿Quién demonios era él? Me fastidia-dijo la peli morada y con eso se marchó del lugar.

Kaneki luego de alejarse continuo caminando por la acerca solitaria con una pregunta que no paraba de persuadirlo.

-¿Realmente deseaba probarla?


	3. I m Ghoul

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor: Ishida Sui.

* * *

**Capítulo tres: I´m Ghoul **

**-**Se miró al espejo viendo su reflejo patético en el espejo del baño, ojeras notablemente marcadas, labios rotos y piel pálida como una pared, se asustó al ver su ojo izquierdo de color negro totalmente y el iris de un color rojo sangre , ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Por qué eso le ocurría él? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Había cometido un error imperdonable? Sin poder soportarlo más golpeo el espejo quedando partido en miles de pedazos, la sangre escurrió por sus dedos, tenía una herida que ocupaba parte de los dedos y nudillos, pero para sorpresa de Kaneki está herida se curó rápidamente; dejando aun las gotas de sangre que se habían escapado de la herida.

Regreso su habitación tirándose al suelo, aun lado de él se encontraba "El huevo de la cabra negra" su libro favorito trataba de una inhumana y desalmada asesino serial de mujeres llamada "La cabra negra" donde su unigénito es el protagonista, el hijo de la Cabra negra es el protagonista, apodado el Huevo de la cabra negra. Entonces el seria ¿El huevo de un Ghoul? Si no hubiera sido por aquella mujer, que con sus encantos logro atraparlo, por su culpa, y por el accidente el seguiría siendo humano, seguiría yendo a la Universidad, seguiría saliendo con mejor amigo Hide, seguiría siendo aquel chico que amaba leer, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo un cuchillo, el más grande y afilado que tenía en su pequeña cocina, se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto las cicatriz de aquel accidente, la fuente del todo el problema eran aquel riñón que le trasplantaron, si se apuñalaba tan fuerte, necesitaría otro trasplante y si tenía suerte volvería a ser humano, llamaría a la ambulancia y toda aquella pesadilla se acabaría finalmente, solo debía soportar el dolor.

Conto hasta tres y se apuñalo tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitieran, no obtuvo dolor, no lo entendía, se tiró al suelo y observo como el cuchillo era doblado hacia el mango con pequeñas magulladuras, seria torturado con el hambre por toda la eternidad, no sabía cómo retenerla, y si era mentira, si lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo, si lo hacía, dejaría de ser humano, pero no tenía otra opción

La única persona a la cual podía pedirle ayuda era a aquella chica, era la única capaz de sacarle de aquel infierno en el que estaba comenzando a vivir.

Camino con paso apresurado por la oscura ciudad, llego a aquel café en menos de diez minutos, aunque la noche era oscura y fría pudo ver la silueta de aquella chica, se acercó y ella casi inmediatamente se fijó en él.

-Está cerrado por hoy, vuelve mañana. Él se arrodillo frente a ella en modo de súplica.

-Eres la única que puede salvarme, por favor ayúdame-rogo en forma de llanto.- ¡Te lo suplico!

-No-le dijo, él se levantó para encararla con lágrimas en los ojos.-Por lo que veo eras un humano que se ha convertido en Ghoul, enséñame "Ex humano" ¿A que sabe una torta? Me resulta tan desagradable de solo pensar en ello, aunque para ustedes sabe increíblemente bien, como las donas, galletas o tartas.-Dime ¿Cómo es la vida sin ser perseguido? Sin tener miedo a morir, o ser atrapado, todo ha sido horrible desde el maldito minuto en el que nací ¡ ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te ayudare?!-le grito.-Vete de aquí.

-¿Ella realmente lo odiaba? Se sentía estúpido, idiota, todo el tiempo había pensado en los Ghoul como un monstruo, pero ahora podía dejar al lado su ceguera y darse cuenta de que ellos también eran seres vivos, y que de verdad tenían sentimientos, que tenían dolor, que poseían miedo, la miro a su ojos penetrantes y violetas, llenos de miedo, furia, ira, la miro, pero no con resentimiento ni con asco, la miro de una forma admirable, podía sentir lo mal de sus sentimientos con solo verla a los ojos, podía entender su miedo, a pesar de no conocerla bien del todo, sabía que tenía razón, y por alguna extraña razón la admiraba, y deseaba saber más de ella, y protegerla, de eso estaba seguro.


	4. Scary

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor: Ishida Sui.

**Nota:** Esta basado en el capitulo 11 del manga.

Hola c: les traigo este capitulo que escribí super rápido, perdón por no actualizar D: se me paso el tiempo y además estuve enferma (? pero ya traje el capitulo y espero les guste, prometo poner más romance eue solo que en estas partes son solo pensamientos respecto a como se ven el uno al otro.

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: Scary **

**-**Llevaba una hora esperando a Touka llegara en ir de una buena vez a obtener su máscara, había incluso llegado antes por si ella se atrevía a pensar lo mismo y adelantarse, luego de la amenaza de la peli morada, había jurado no molestarla ni mucho menos meterse en su camino, era una chica dura y podía ser difícil para el sí comenzaba con el pie izquierdo, era algo tan sencillo que el mismo podía comprender. Cuando finalmente llego, solo le dijo unas sencillas palabras de: -Sígueme- y hasta ahora no se había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, observaba el paisaje y a veces la observaba de reojo, era la primera vez que la veía que ropa de salir y no con el uniforme de la escuela o el de la cafetería, se veía bien, incluso podía jurar que aquel abrigo purpura le quedaba perfectamente y combinaba con su cabello y color de ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto bruscamente.

-Nada-mintió, si le decía la verdadera razón por la cual la observaba terminaría de nuevo en el hospital.

-Entonces deja de mirarme-escupió con brusquedad.

-¿Está muy lejos?-pregunto cansado, habían caminado un montón de calles y aun no llegaban.

-Bastante-contesto con frialdad, algo que le molestaba de la chica era que esta lo trataba como a cualquier chico, fría y con respuestas secas y cortantes. Bajaron unas escaleras en una calle solitaria, no le causaba muy buena espina estar en aquel extraño y solo lugar. Se detuvieron en unas puertas de madera, donde aún lado estaba pintando un sol con dos iniciales acompañándolo "H y S"

-Es aquí-señalo, el solo asintió y tomo el pomo de la puerta.-Tenia un mal presentimiento-pensó.

-Uta ¿Estás aquí?-pregunto Touka al hombre que ha de ser el vendedor. Observo a su alrededor que estaba adornado con un montón de máscaras, algunas eran normales y otras eran aterradoras. Se acercó a una manta que pareció estar cubriendo algo, casi le daba un paro cardiaco al ver que esta se movía y revelaba el rostro de un adolescente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Uta?-pregunto Touka algo sorprendida.

-Solo quería asustarlos un poco-dijo aquel chico, era un pelinegro con una parte de su cabeza raspada, llevaba un montón de piercing y túneles en la oreja y muchos tatuajes en el cuerpo, lo que más llamaba la atención era sus brillantes pupilas rojas.

-Kaneki, este es Uta y te ayudara con tu mascara-explico.

-Soy Uta-se presentó.-Así que eres el chico del que hablo el señor Yoshimura-se acercó y lo olio.-Tiene muchos tatuajes y pendientes, definitivamente da miedo-pensó.

-Uta deja de asustarlo-le dijo Touka.

-está bien lo siento-dijo.-Han venido por la máscara ¿No es asi? Hay que estar alerta, he escuchado rumores sobre que hay dos inspectores en el Distrito veinte.

-Es extraño, siempre ha sido una zona pacifica, todo es culpa de Rize-dijo Kaneki, él lo miro confundido.

-¿Pacifica? Para mí siempre ha sido peligrosa.-Lo sabrías si vivieras en él, es imposible vivir en el Distrito uno, dos, tres y cuatro, ya que cada vez somos muchos, si tenemos suerte podremos ver a dos Ghoul comiendo juntos.- ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?-le pregunto.

El negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No me gusta molestar a las personas-dijo asustado.

-Ven aquí te mediré-le dijo y él se acercó y sentó en una pequeña silla de madera.- ¿Eres alérgico a algo?

-No, no lo soy.

-Te es muy bien con ese parche ¿te gusta? Es bueno usar media mascara también.

-Si me gusta, gracias-admitió avergonzado.-Cuando tengo hambre este ojo se vuelve automáticamente rojo.

-Ya veo, ¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunto mientras saboreaba un exquisito ojo.

-No gracias...

-Está bien, pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿Tienes novia Kaneki?-le pregunto.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Es decir! Nunca he tenido una-exclamo sonrojado, Uta no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

-¿No te gustaría una novia menor que tú?-le pregunto.

-No creo que la edad es algo que importe-dijo sonrojado.- ¿Estas preguntas tienen que ver con la máscara?-pregunto nervioso.

-Oh pareces ser ese tipo de chicos, ¿Te gustan las mayores que tu entonces?

-Em. Yo…No Lose-mintió.

-Entonces qué opinas de Touka ¿Es linda verdad?-le pregunto sonriendo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Touka? Pues…si es linda pero, a veces me da miedo-admitió.

-Solo es estricta-le dijo.

-¿Estricta?-pregunto.

-Así es, cuando queremos ser aceptados debemos tomar muchos riesgos y hay que estar siempre precavidos, es como un delgado hilo, Touka camina por ese hilo, y si se cae, jamás podrá volver a subir, ni siquiera con ayuda-le explico.

En ese momento la miro de reojo, ver a Touka caminando por aquel hilo era algo que no le gustaba, ¿Qué clase de secretos y sentimientos estaría ocultando con aquella faceta dura y fría?


End file.
